I Understand Why The Caged Bird Sings
by LandRaitoProductionsofInsanity
Summary: Just a little drabble about one night in the home of Raito and L, completely fluffy randomocity, RaitoxL, please review. FLUFF! FLUFF! FLUFF!


Author's Note: Hey, is L this time, Raito's got writers block just wanted to get the boring stuff out of the way, don't own blah blah blah, this is pure randomocity so yeah, read and enjoy, don't for get reviewers are loved. L

Raito looked up from the computer screen, the blank walls of his privet study reflected the weak light from the monitor. He rubbed his eyes wearily with the heels of his hands, his sock clad feet skimmed over the plush crimson carpet. Halting in his actions as he caught a weak melody wafting through the hallways Raito found himself believing himself to be delusional from the stresses of the current case. He shoved it off, proceeding to return to the task of sifting through the endless amounts of useless information set before him, he glowered at it, it was bad enough that it existed but it was in his house now and he was beginning to believe that it was an infectious disease that fallowed anyone unlucky enough to come into contact with it. He blamed Matsuda. Sighing he pushed two more packets into the trash and began scanning another. The melody persisted. Raito was now very distracted from his task at hand, L was not one to listen to music so it was highly unlikely that there was a radio or television tuned to a music station. Slightly confused, he exhaled noisily and pushed his chair away from the great oak desk and stood, stretching idly before fallowing the strangely haunting yet alluring melody out for his study and into the labyrinth of hallways. His steps were now muffled, as he wandered down the dark halls, not by the plush crimson that he enjoyed in his study but by a short cream attempt at floor covering. Ultimately he ended at the door to L's private study. Though he and L had been living together for some time, L had kept this room a special place for himself just as he had kept his, mostly. Raito had little idea what lay beyond the door, thought he had been home the day they moved in, heaven forbid he let L move them in by himself, he had only caught glimpses of what had entered this room. He knew that this was the place that L retreated to on his toughest cases, and if it was anything like when he had worked the Kira case he imagined the starkness that the room must possess, then again, it was L's retreat not a work station, he could have it completely wrong, but what were the chances? His fingers lingered on the handle, other hand rose to knock, however, he was halted in the action by the song. Now that he was close he recognized the instrument as a violin, nevertheless, he couldn't place the song as anything he'd ever heard before. He was humbled by the skill of the instrumentalist, to take the instrument and play it to it's full potential, portraying the delicacy and strength while invoking deep emotions from the audience, he wondered why he had not heard more of this brilliance. He found himself moved by the way the piece's hauntingly sorrowful message drove the audience down the pain dawn path of the composer, leaving the feeling of no where to go. He was pulled from his reverie as he felt a gaze upon him; he was startled to realize the song had stopped. He found L's dark doe like eyes questioning him, "Raito-kun?" His voice was no more than a whisper and it sent shivers through Raito's being, as he locked gazes with the innocent eyes he wondered what was hidden deep with in the vacuity.

"It's a beautiful song." Raito mentally slapped himself, that was all he could come up with, "in it's own way."

"Yes, in a way it is." L shifted slightly and Raito noticed the slender wooden bow dangling from L's fingertips digging slightly into the detective's bare foot.

"I didn't know you played." Raito noted mildly startled.

"To keep an open mind one must be open to the arts." L contended, leaning lightly against the doorframe.

"I do believe that used in an extent it can be a sedative, having trouble with your case?"

"No, the case is solved, it just brought back memories, one can only look so long at the evils in the world before one becomes completely disgusted or disheartened with man kind, sometimes one needs to relish in moments of beauty or create their own." L shrugged offhandedly.

"Sadly the truth. If you don't mind me asking, who composed the song?" Raito questioned.

"An acquaintance from the Wammy House. She was extraordinary when it came to music." L said stoically.

"Amazing, someone could produce something that beautiful when the world is the way it is, no surprise it was someone of innocence."

"I believe it was written from the point of view of a caged and neglected canary, watching the world from behind the bars of a poorly built steel cage and strong glass windows, wondering if it's song did any good in the long run of things." L said redirecting the conversation towards something less directly associated to his past.

"Moving." Raito breathed.

"Indeed. The first playing brought attention to the poor canary's state, though it was free to move as it wished in the house he's chances of reaching the world outside was slim and even if he did he knew he would not fit in, so the keeper of the canary found time for the canary."

"Aw, I know it's hard for you to share your past with others, thanks." Raito kissed L on the cheek.

"Raito-kun needs to return to his work now, huh?" L asked childishly smiling up at Raito, "Solve it quickly, you're always in a bad mood when you bring work home." L called down the hall after Raito before closing his door and walking to the chair in the middle of the room and picking up the violin in a full grasp, resting it under his chin he placed the bow to the strings and a happy tune erupted enveloped the room. He smiled down at the inspiration for the songs, a framed picture of the two of them. Raito didn't need to know the story was a lie, besides the best songs always were produced upon the release of emotions.


End file.
